dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Beerus
|Race = God |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = Bills' temple |Occupation = God of Destruction |FamConnect = Oracle Fish (pet) Whis (attendant)Chōzenshū 1, 2013 }} '''Bills' (ビルス), also called God of Destruction Bills (破壊神ビルス), is an antagonist in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods. Overview Creation and Concept Akira Toriyama's inspiration for the design came from an old Cornish Rex cat living with him (like Toriyama's previous cat was the inspiration for Korin). After the cat became seriously ill, the vet declared it did not have long to live, but the cat miraculously recovered and the vet joked that it might be some kind of demon.Chōzenshū 1, 2013 Bills' physical design also takes some inspiration from Ancient Egyptian deities, notably Anubis and Sekhmet. Anubis is a humanoid with a jackal head who is the God of the funerals, mummifications, and occasionaly Death in ancient Egyptian culture. Sekhmet is a humanoid with a lioness head who is the Egyptian Goddess of Destruction, believed to cause diseases. In addition to sharing the same position as Sekhmet, Bills is a felid like her, as he is an anthropomorphic cat. Appearance Bills is a thin purple cat-like humanoid, with large pointed ears, similar to sphynx cats. He dons black, blue, and gold Egyptian-looking attire with the same white and orange diamond decorations as his ally Whis. Personality Bills is powerful yet playful too (like most cats). Also, he is a gourmet and his temple is stocked with fish and other food.[https://twitter.com/tatami0193 "【敵について】 ビルスとウイスの"2人"で確定。そして2人とも、強くてグルメらしい。 ビルスについて。長い年月眠りにつき、目覚めた数年間は惑星を破壊する。新しい惑星を創るためには破壊が必要らしい。 ウイスについて。ビルスに付き添っている以外は謎。詳細はイヨク編集長がひた隠しした。" - Twitter, December 2012] Biography Out of all the many gods in the universe, Bills is the most feared.2013 V-Jump issue #2, released on December 20, 2012 He is feared even by Kais and Supreme Kais. As a God of Destruction, he was once tasked with maintaining balance in the universe."A god who governs destruction, maintaining the world's balance. Once his wrath is incurred, he will destroy nearby planets and life, and is a being feared even by Kaios and Kaioshins." - Bills' character summary He slumbers for several years to several decades straight, and he destroys planets of his administrative zone during the few years when he is awake because destruction is required in order to create new planets, but he does not act on Supreme Kais' orders. The God of Destruction destroys according to his own individual judgment. Also, because he is capricious, he destroys even important planets without a second thought. When he finds it bothersome, he lets someone else act as an agent of destruction. While he is awake, tense days for the Supreme Kai continue, as nobody knows how many planets will be sacrificed. 39 years before the events of the movie, the Oracle Fish said to the God of Destruction Bills that a strong opponent would appear before him. During the events of the film, Bills awakens from a long slumber, and is told that a Saiyan defeated Frieza. Thanks to the Oracle Fish, he tracks down this warrior, Goku, and challenges him on King Kai's planet. Bills defeats Goku, and is disappointed by the subsequent lack of challenge. He then leaves, seeking for stronger warriors.[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/movie/2013_dragonballz/introduction/ Dragon Ball 2013 official website, Introduction section] He goes on Earth and confronts the other Z Fighters: Android 18, Gohan, Majin Buu, Vegeta, etc. defeating them one after another. Vegeta seems to have met Bills before.V-Jump, issue #3, 2013 Later, Goku confronts Bills again and they have a battle in space, right above planet Earth. Power His power surpasses that of all the main Dragon Ball Z villains: Frieza, Cell, and Majin Buu.フリーザ、セル、魔人ブウ。すべてを超越する存在がいた。; lit. "Frieza, Cell, Majin Buu. There was someone surpassing them all." - ''Battle of Gods'' promotional poster Going further, V-Jump notes that Bills is without a doubt the strongest being in the history of Z''. He usually uses his power to destroy planets, and he is strong enough to destroy even an entire galaxy.While facing Bills in the movie, Krillin says that the Earth is doomed. Piccolo corrects Krillin's statement and adds that the entire galaxy will cease to be. The overwhelming power of Bills outdo even that of Goku, who has surpassed several Super Saiyan levels; Bills can stop a charge from Super Saiyan 3 Goku with only one finger. ''Chōzenshū 1 notes that the God of Destruction's power is in another dimension altogether. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – Surprise mother fuckas *'Ki Blast' – Bills can fire ki blasts strong enough to destroy planets, as shown in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Turning things to Sand' – Bills is seen reducing an egg to ashes with only one finger using this special power when the mysterious Whis visits him. *'Supernova-like attack' – MAKES A MUTHU FUKIN SUN Video game appearances Bills is a boss and a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes and Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission. Voice actors *Japanese: Kōichi Yamadera Gallery References es:Bills Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Males Category:Movie Characters Category:Villains